Dans les dortoirs du Scepter4
by Iyoku No Hokori
Summary: Peut-être se passe-t-il des choses la nuit tombée dans les dortoirs du Scepter4... Ou peut-être pas...


**Dans les dortoirs du Scepter4**

Les dortoirs du Scepter4 étaient composés de chambre pour deux personnes. Chaque membre du clan bleu vivait donc le soir avec un autre.  
Mais ce n'était pourtant pas tout à fait le cas de tout le monde...

Le Roi, lui, ne dormait pas dans les dortoirs.  
Évidemment.

C'était un Roi, un seigneur, un dirigeant, il vivait ailleurs que dans des chambres modestes faites pour ses sujets.

Mais il y avait encore une autre exception.

La lieutenante, Seri Awashima, elle, résidait bien dans les dortoirs du Scepter4.  
À l'exception qu'elle ne partageait pas sa chambre. Mais personne ne trouvait cela étrange. C'était une femme et la seule de tout le Scepter4. Alors elle avait bien le droit à ce privilège.

Mais... ces deux là n'étaient pas les uniques exceptions...

Le troisième cas particulier était beaucoup plus intrigant.  
C'était celui de Fushimi Saruhiko.  
Pour commencer, il était le plus jeune membre du Scepter4. Il n'était pas majeur et ce détail était conservé secret par lui et son Roi. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas certain que la lieutenante soit au courant de ce fait.  
Ce tout jeune membre, un ancien du clan rouge qui plus est, était le seul homme à posséder une chambre individuelle.  
Et ceci était beaucoup moins normal que pour la lieutenante...

En faite, Fushimi Saruhiko avait eu ce privilège car il était... le favori du Roi.  
Et Saruhiko n'avait pas réellement apprécié l'appellation le jour où Munakata Reishi avait déclaré ceci. De mauvais goût et bourré de connotations dérangeantes, avait-il répondu. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'était même pas à l'origine de cette demande. Son Roi en avait décidé à sa place, que lui serait seul dans une chambre...

Seul ?

Peut-être pas finalement...

Car peut-être le jeune favori du roi n'était pas si seul que ça quand venait tomber ombre et silence dans les locaux du Scepter4...

Peut-être son Roi avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre.

Tard.

Très tard, quand tous les autres membres étaient depuis longtemps rentrés dans leurs chambres respectives et dormaient à poings fermés.  
Peut-être qu'à ce moment Saruhiko attendait une royale visite bien tardive.

Et peut-être qu'à partir de là le roi et son chevalier laissaient s'exprimer des sentiments et des désirs qui jusqu'à la nuit tombée devaient restés cachés...

Peut-être certains soirs quand Reishi arrivait Saruhiko s'était assoupi. Alors le Roi, qui n'abusait pas de son pouvoir, s'installait simplement aux côtés de son chevalier endormi pour se reposer et partager sa chaleur. L'épéiste partit dans ses songes se sentait alors étrangement et soudainement comme en sécurité... quand venait le rejoindre la présence de son Roi.

Peut-être aussi le matin, prenaient-ils le temps de se parler et de se dire des mots et des pensées. Qu'en dehors des murs de la chambre du plus jeune ils n'auraient jamais osés s'adresser.  
Peut-être que chaque matin il devenait plus difficile pour eux de sortir de cette salle, de cet univers, de ce monde qui n'était rien qu'à eux. Dans lesquels ils étaient en sécurité. Loin des conflits de rois et des crapuleuses affaires de tous les jours.

Peut-être qu'un soir le roi Munakata demanda à son garde royale de rentrer avec lui.  
Car peut-être la chambre, même individuelle, de celui qu'il aimait ne lui suffisait plus.

Peut-être le roi voulait montrer à son favori que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était un sentiment bien plus pur que ce que l'autre pouvait penser.

Et peut-être que le jeune Saruhiko fut très gêné et afficha une mine renfrognée quand son roi lui annonça sa décision de l'emmener autre part ce soir là. Mais peut-être qu'au fond Saruhiko était heureux. Heureux comme jamais car quelqu'un avait enfin posé ses yeux sur lui et jamais ne les détournerais. Oh non, au grand jamais.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas les yeux auxquels il s'attendait. Ce n'était pas ses yeux vifs et ce regard tempétueux aux reflets d'or mélangés à un brun chaleureux que Saruhiko avait toujours attendu. Non, ces yeux qui l'observés étaient plus calme. Plus sereins et beaucoup plus intriguants. Un regard pénétrant qui vous dit « je sais tout de toi » dès le premier contact. Une couleur mystérieuse et charmeuse. Un violet infini.  
Mais contre sa propre volonté, Saruhiko était captivé par ce regard à en oublier son ancienne attirance.

Car ce regard violet était pour lui maintenant.

Quelqu'un pour lui...

Il y avait quelqu'un juste pour lui.

Et peut-être le roi, d'origine solitaire, était lui aussi heureux d'avoir rencontré son jeune chevalier. Il était là, il ne marchait pas sur un chemin droit comme tous ses autres subordonnés. Il élevait sans crainte la voix contre lui quand il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait pas peur. Il disait ce qu'il pensait parce que c'était ça la meilleure façon de servir son roi.  
Peut-être ce soir là, les deux hommes étaient tout simplement plus libre et plus amoureux que jamais.

Mais... tout ceci n'étaient que des peut-être.  
Alors peut-être que tout ceci était effectivement la vérité mais peut-être que tout ceci n'était que pur invention...


End file.
